ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 237 (21st May 1987)
Plot Pauline stares at a photo of Arthur as she continues to struggle without him. Den and Angie's divorce is finalised. Ian starts part-time work at the café and tells Sue he disagrees with her hounding Pauline for money. Tom tells Dot he wants his money back from Pauline so Dot tells him to stand up for himself and ask for it. Angie phones Jan from the café and asks to meet her. Ethel asks Tom to talk to Pat about getting her flat back. Den asks Magda to spend the night with him now he is a free man but she says she has to work. Colin learns Barry spent the night with another man and gets jealous. Pauline asks Rezaul if she can buy some items from the shop and put them on credit but he says she cannot. The builders' continue to flirt with Angie as they work on The Dagmar. Den tells Pauline he knows someone in prison who can give Arthur some essentials to help him out in prison. Pauline is uncertain on the idea in case Arthur gets into trouble but Den assures her he will not be caught. Kelvin searches for Tony but has no luck finding him. Dot realises Tom will not ask Pauline for his money back so she confronts Pauline and sticks up for him, upsetting Pauline. Naima is furious with Rezaul for not giving Pauline essentials from the shop on credit. Tom asks Pat if Ethel can have her flat back but she tells him to sod off. Colin apologises to Barry for getting jealous as he realises they are in an open relationship. He then suggests they go ice-skating together. Ian asks Kelvin if he and Tina can move into his flat. Kelvin says he will ask his father but does not make any promises. Angie and Jan meet and Angie talks with her about the divorce. Ian asks Tina if she will move in with him and she accepts, telling him she loves him. Naima gives Pauline food from the shop and tells her she can repay it whenever she likes. Tony returns from his day out and tells Kelvin he was visiting Cassie and Hannah. He then tells Kelvin that he is moving back to Trinidad and so he will no longer have anyone to tell him what he can and cannot do. Sue learns from Ian that Pauline pawned her jewellery from Arthur to pay her back the Christmas Club money so tries to give it back to her, Pauline refuses the money and tells Sue to leave her alone. Pat tells Mary if she ever needs to borrow any money from her she only needs to ask. Pauline tries writing a letter to Arthur but ends up screwing it up and crying. Den invites Angie to The Vic so they can celebrate their divorce. Magda decides to return early and surprise Den but leaves after seeing him with Angie. Angie realises Den only invited her over because Magda was busy and then leaves, despite him asking her to spend the night with him. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Colin - Michael Cashman *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Tom - Donald Tandy *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Martin - Jon Peyton-Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Ray - Bob Hewis *Tel - Michael Garner *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Unknown café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "I love her. I love the way she walks - I love the way she talks - but most of all, I love her bum." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes